


A Ravishment Promised

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Michael Burnham Deserves all the TLC, POV Character of Color, Philippa Georgiou Lives, Shore Leave, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon divergence - Prime Philippa lives: slice of domestic fluff.





	A Ravishment Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rescuemeandshowmethastars](https://rescuemeandshowmethastars.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge: _routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing_.

“Good evening, Philippa.” Michael breezes into the kitchen of their borrowed Starfleet apartment, sounding tired but happy, and Philippa smiles and half turns her face in her lover’s direction, not taking her eyes from the sauce she’s making.

“Good evening, Michael. You sound happy,” she says as Michael presses a kiss to her cheek, then wraps her arms around Philippa’s torso. “I take it everything went well today?”

“Yes, thank you.” Michael presses another kiss to Philippa’s cheek, and tightens her arms around her.

“Someone’s very snuggly this evening,” she observes, amused. It had taken Michael the longest time to relax enough around her to engage in snuggling – and not just because her young lover was raised on Vulcan. Michael is the sort of person who has a hard time asking for what she wants, and it’s taken Philippa over a year of encouragement and example to persuade Michael that she is allowed to ask, verbally or non-verbally, for cuddles, kisses and even sex, if that’s what she wants.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Michael asks, that little note of anxiety in her voice that means that she still worries that she’s being too needy.

“Not at all, but this sauce is at a critical stage, I’m afraid, so snuggling you back will have to wait a little longer.”

“I don’t mind.” Michael presses her lips to Philippa’s cheek for a third time before she kisses a path to Philippa’s ear.

“Michael!” Philippa almost yelps her lover’s name when her teeth nip at her earlobe. 

“Too much?” Michael asks, pulling back.

“Yes love. Sorry. Just give me five more minutes, and then I promise you, you can ravish me however you want.”

She hears a positively filthy chuckle by her ear, which makes her shiver. “I can ravish you?” Michael asks, sounding gleeful now.

“Yes love. If you want to.”

“Oh, I definitely want to, now that you’ve mentioned it.”

Philippa chuckles in return but keeps her attention on the sauce still. “I’m glad you’re in a ravishing mood,” she says. “I’ve had a day of talking to crusty admirals so being ravished by my young lover will be a definite improvement.”

Michael tucks her head into the crook of Philippa’s neck, her cheek resting on her shoulder. “I’m sorry your day hasn’t been as much fun as mine.”

“I don’t mind,” Philippa assures her. “Katrina mentioned, when she commed at lunchtime, that your research is wowing the admirals and captains that you’ve been presenting to. I’m very happy for you. You deserve recognition for all your hard work.”

“It’s a relief that no one’s laughed me out of the room.”

Philippa snorts. “As if that was likely to happen.” She presses her cheek to Michael’s head. “Gonna have to ask you to let go of me long enough to deal with this sauce,” she tells her.

Michael heaves a huge sigh. “If I must.” She sounds extremely put upon, but Philippa knows better than to believe that’s how she feels.

“Drama queen,” she teases as Michael steps away to lean against the counter while Philippa pours her sauce into the baking dish with the fish and pasta that they’re having for dinner tonight.

“Oh for that I’m not going to ravish you,” Michael says, and Philippa flicks a glance at her young lover to see she’s pouting – dramatically.

“Suit yourself,” she says. “I’ll take a nap, then, until dinner’s ready.” She slides the baking dish into the oven, sets the controls, and a timer to let her know when to take it out. She unties her apron and is folding it neatly when Michael moves back into her personal space. Strong arms wrap around her from behind and warm lips press kisses to the nape of her neck.

“Such a tease, Captain Philippa Georgiou,” she murmurs against Philippa’s skin.

She chuckles. “If I’m a tease, you’re definitely a drama queen. If the cap fits, wear it.”

She turns in Michael’s arms and kisses her in a very thorough fashion, backing her towards the door. 

“That ravishing is back on,” Michael tells her when they pause for breath.

“Good to know,” Philippa says with a smirk.


End file.
